


They meet during a bank robbery

by funkysquirrels



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Death, Hannibal is Hannibal, Will Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkysquirrels/pseuds/funkysquirrels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is depositing a check, Hannibal is paying off his mortgage. They meet in a bank. The circumstances aren't pleasant however because they are being held as hostages during a robbery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They meet during a bank robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me of any errors or mistakes

Will Graham, a man, a dog lover, a fisher, and a boat enthusiast, walks up to the man behind the counter in the bank and hands out a deposit slip Jack had given him the day before. His eyes wander to the man’s hands and finally, after a moment, he utters a hello.

“Hello sir, would you like me to deposit this?” The man asks as he takes the slip from Will.

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, what’s your last name?”

“Graham, G-R-A-H-A-M.” Will replies, still looking at the man’s dark colored hands which are very elegant, his nails are clearly buffered.

“Alright, can I see your license please?”

“Yeah, one sec,” says Will who gets out his wallet. The man behind the counter then gasps. Will thinks, he probably is astounded at how empty his wallet is, but that is not the case. When he looks up, confused, there is a muzzle pressed into the back of his head and the words, “Get down on the ground, this is a robbery,” is heard.

Will almost complies.

At the other end of the room, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, a man, a doctor, a therapist, an artist, and a cannibal, watches with interest as a man with a head full of curls swings his arm back pushing the robber’s gun away from him. He doesn’t succeed in elbowing him, however, and ends up being pushed back by the aggravated robber. If Hannibal wasn’t a doctor, he’d think Will was a fool, but since he was a doctor, he knows Will had some sort of injury preventing his arm to be raised to a certain height. Hannibal had just finished paying back his mortgage for his home, and now was in the middle of a bank robbery. How pleasant.

The curly brown haired man falls against the counter and sags to the floor, the gun again aimed at his head.

“Don’t try any of that cute stuff, mister.” The robber says gruffly. The man on the ground doesn’t reply, but just looks at the ground with a scowl on his face.

The brown haired man ends up next to the doctor as the robber orders all people into the corner of the bank, his cheek darkening from the counter colliding with it. Anger and fury cloud the man’s stormy blue eyes as they stare at his shoes. If Hannibal wasn’t sitting on a disgusting floor in a public bank right now, he may just kiss him, but Hannibal is a romantic, so he doesn’t.

**  
  
**

“You know, those were some great reflexes,” The man next to Will says.

“Uh...thanks?” He replies, confused as to why in the world this man is hitting up a conversation with him...and during a robbery none the less.

“My name is Hannibal.” Offers Dr. Lecter.

“Will.”

“Will, I believe we can outmatch this criminal. You seem like a cop from your reflexes, and I believe you know what to do in this kind of situation.”

“That’s a lot to assume from me just hitting the guy back, Hannibal. Or should I say Dr Hannibal because you’re sounding like a fucking psychiatrist right now.” Will answers hotly finally taking a look at the man. His clothes are expensive, he can tell right off the bat. His mouth curled up in an amused smile, and his eyes are a deep set of brown. Why is this man talking to him again? Will isn’t able to answer himself as he’s interrupted by shushes from the other hostages, their eyes wide in panic. “I don’t think me, as an ex-cop, can bring down a gunman so easily.” He concludes in a whisper.

“And why do you believe that? You don’t seem afraid.” Hannibal replies curious as to why Will’s nerves aren’t shaken as he leans toward him. He can smell the putrid stink of cheap cologne, but not fear or nervousness.

“I...I study criminals everyday, he’s no monster.”

“Interesting, so you do know how to disable him.”

“I do… but whether I want to is not your choice.”

“But you do.”

“Yes...What’s the plan?” Will says finally giving up.

They devise a plan together with the other hostages as the robber goes through the bank’s money and depositing into a briefcase. Luckily it’s only one man. Will will create a distraction making the robber come over. All the hostages will tuck themselves so that their bodies are off the large carpet placed in the middle of the floor and find firm grip on the ends. When the man comes over, they pull. Hard. Hopefully it’ll make him fall. Hannibal will then attack and disarm him. Will hopes it will work. Hannibal knows it will. The rug is one he used to own before he donated it to the bank. Although it’s quite expensive and large, it’s not heavy at all, but the fabric is strong. He had to give it away after wrapping a body in it and getting blood on its underside. What a shame.

“Mister…” Says Will, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

The robber walks over to the hostages, clearly pissed and not noticing their uncomfortable scrunched up positions along the strip of wood. “Like I said sweet stuff, no cute shit.”  
“I really have to...go.” On the word go, the hostages, grab onto the thin fabric of the carpet and yank. The man's’ legs go out beneath him and his back hits the ground in an oomf.

Hannibal stands up and pounces, literally pounces on the man. His lithe muscles are easily seen through his pants legs. If Will wasn’t in a hostage situation, he may get a hard on.

Hannibal takes the man’s gun arm and crushes it with an elbow. The robber screams bloody Mary, Joseph and Jesus. Hannibal’s eyes seem to glimmer red from the scream and he soon finds purchase on the struggling body to fully pin him down with his legs. The suddenly violent man throws a punch to the robber’s face missing by a smudge. The therapist’s hand ends up in his throat. Will notices, the hostages don’t, they’re all escaping from the bank. The robber, his throat now destroyed, coughs and then dies. Once Hannibal feels the robber’s life putter out he gets off him and looks back towards the shaken man still in the corner. Will’s mind whirls in confusion. The way Hannibal looked at the robber’s body like it was meat; the way Hannibal was so observant and smart; and the way Hannibal seemed to take the man’s life and make it into his own; made him conclude something terrifying.

“You’re the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will says, his roaring blue eyes narrow, settling on Hannibal’s calm blood red ones.

Hannibal smirks.

 


End file.
